houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Neferet Protection Spell
Neferet Protection Spell is a spell to protect themselves against Neferet. It's important that their intention is solid and that they focus on what they wish the spell to do. It's best to do the spell at midnight as midnight is the perfect timing to do a protection spell. The spell has to be done around the grotto, where Neferet is entombed. Supplies for a basic ritual * 1 yellow candle * 1 red candle * 1 blue candle * 1 earth candle * 1 purple candle * Lighter or matches * Lighting strip (matches) Additional supplies * Physical representations of each element The High Priestess places the candles in their proper position or has those present to take their proper position around the circle. The High Priestess then draws three deep, long breaths and calls air to the circle. "Oh, winds of storm, I call for you. Cast your mighty blessing upon the magick I work here. Air, come forth!" Or the High Priestess may make up their own incantation. The High Priestess then lights the air candle. The High Priestess then asks, "Air, what is your offering for this spell of protection?" The person present for air then pulls out the physical representation of air, a ritual dagger. "I offer an athame. May it cut through anything that stands in the way of our spellwork tonight." The High Priestess then bows and takes the athame. The High Priestess then moves deosil, or clockwise, to the south and calls fire to the circle, "Oh, fire lightning, storm bringer, magick worker I call for you. Cast your mighty blessing upon the magick I work here. Fire, come forth!" The High Priestess then lights the fire candle. The High Priestess then asks, "Fire, what is your offering for this spell of protection?" The person standing in for fire then pulls out the physical representation of fire, a tetrahedron. "I offer a tetrahedron - the physical manifestation of the elements that create fire. It's my wish that it burns away anything that stands in the way of our spellwork tonight." The High Priestess then bows and takes the tetrahedron. The High Priestess then moves to the west and calls water to the circle. "Oh, drowning torrents of storm-wrapped tornado rain. I call for you. Cast your mighty blessing upon the magick I work here. Water, come forth!" The High Priestess then lights the water candle. She then asks, "Water, what is your offering for this spell of protection?" The person present for water then pulls out the physical representation of water, a rock. "I offer proof of my element's power. It's my wish that it floods anything that stands in the way of our spellwork tonight." The High Priestess then bows and takes the rock. The High Priestess then moves to the north and calls earth to the circle. "Oh earth - solid, mighty survivor of every storm ever created. I call for you. Cast your mighty blessing upon the magick I work here. Earth, come forth!" The High Priestess then lights the earth candle. She then asks, "Earth, what is your offering for this spell of protection?" The person present for earth pulls out the physical representation of earth, a rowan. "I offer this rowan. It's a magickal gateway as well as a protector. It's my wish that it serves as a doorway for our spellwork tonight." The High Priestess then bows and takes the rowan. The High Priestess then moves back to the center of the circle and summons spirit to the circle. "Oh, strong and powerful, all-mighty spirit, I call for you. Cast your mighty blessing upon the magick I work here. Spirit, come forth and complete my circle!" The High Priestess then lights the spirit candle. The High Priestess or the person standing in for spirit then says, "I offer this feather - the spirit of my people - free and strong. It's my wish that it fills our circle and focuses our intent for our spellwork tonight." Once the circle has been cast, a glowing silver thread will then begin to form, shining with intent. The High Priestess then places all the items on the ground. She then holds out the rowan wand and begins to cast the spell of protection. "I begin with earth's offering, the rowan. I return it to the earth, blessed by the elements and infused with power. May it grow strong and long - so mighty that it can withstand any negative influence." The High Priestess then places the raw end of the wand into the ground, planting it firmly. She then takes water's offering and places it to the west of the rowan wand. Next comes water. I place it beside the rowan where it can nurture its growth through life-giving waters, like blood through our bodies." The High Priestess then takes fire's offering and places it opposite of the rowan wand. "I move to the manifestation of fire, symbolized by the four sides of the pyramid. May its heat warm the rowan, even when the cold breath of Darkness threatens to stunt or destroy it." The High Priestess then holds the athame high. "And now, air! With this athame I will mark a pentacle within our circle, to create a power-filled pentagram, infused with the might of the elements and our combined intent." The High Priestess then draws each line of the pentagram with the spirit point up. Once the spell has been cast, the High Priestess then closes the circle and releases the elements in reverse. She then moves counterclockwise around the circle and releases spirit, "Spirit! I release you from my circle!" The High Priestess then moves counterclockwise to the north, "Earth! I release you from my circle!" She then moves to the west and releases water, "Water! I release you from my circle!" She then moves to the south and releases fire,"Fire! I release you from my circle!" She then finally moves to the east and releases air, "Air! I release you from my circle!" Blow out each candle. Category:Spells and Rituals